


Lavender & Honey

by Celeybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post-Break Up, Vampire!Johnny, Vampires, Witches, dojae if you squint, witch!kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: Kun just wanted to live his immortal life in peace, away from his past that continued to haunt him. Enter Johnny, a part of his past he wanted to forget, asking Kun to save a poor, innocent kid from a similar fate.





	Lavender & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this chapter for months now and I'm so happy to finally post it! It was a challenge for me through the whole process cause I tried a different way of writing, but I am thrilled with the end product and I hope you guys like it too.

“Can I ask you something?”

Kun’s eyes continued to read over the papers in front of him, but gave a slight nod for Jungwoo to continue.

“What was it like?” 

There was a slight hesitation in Jungwoo’s question that had Kun putting down the essay he was holding. “What exactly are you referring to?”

Jungwoo chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of how to continue. It wasn’t until Kun raised an eyebrow did Jungwoo finally ask, “What was it like to die?”

The question took Kun by surprise. In the expanse of his existence, Kun had never met a human who could throw him off like Jungwoo. Many would mistake him for a timid boy, but Jungwoo was much sharper than his first impression gave off. It didn’t take long for him to figure out Kun wasn’t a human and an even shorter time for him to find out that Kun was an immortal witch. He should have been used to Jungwoo’s curveball questions and statements, but he wasn’t and never would be.

Kun thought back to his death. It was so long ago, longer than any history book his human TA had ever read. The memory was muddy, how he thought it happened mixed with the truth. Kun was led to believe he had died from a disease that had run through most of humankind and his fellow witch brothers and sisters. He thought he had died surrounded by all his loved ones whose faces he forgot through his years. But the memory had been fabricated. A lie, told by someone he thought he could trust. A man he once loved.

“Professor?” Jungwoo reached out and touched Kun’s hand, pulling Kun away from a place of long ago.

“I’m deeply sorry, Jungwoo.” Kun cleared his throat as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

Jungwoo gave his signature blinding smile that always made Kun’s heart soften. “It’s alright, professor. It’s my fault anyways. I shouldn’t have brought up something personal.”

Kun waved him off. “You were curious, I don’t blame you. But my death is something I would prefer to keep in the past.”

Jungwoo, nodded with understanding and moved on. “Would it be okay if I left early Friday? My boyfriend and I are planning on going away for the weekend.”

Kun gave a soft grin. “Of course. Where are you two headed?”

“He doesn’t know that I know this, but he’s whisking me away to New York.” Jungwoo beamed. “It’s supposed to be a surprise for our anniversary, but he left the plane tickets on the kitchen counter so it’s completely his fault.”

“That sounds exciting! I know how badly you wanted to visit the city.” Kun said, picking up the papers from earlier.

“I think he loves me professor.” Jungwoo’s voice softened as his smile turned into something sweet and innocent.

“Well if he’s taking you to New York, then I would hope so. Just be careful, Jungwoo.”

“Don’t worry, I ruled out the possibility of him kidnapping me for the sextrade. He’s too soft and stupid for that.”

Kun let out a laugh that made him feel lighter from his previous thoughts. He could always count on Jungwoo to make him feel more connected to the human world and the good things it had to offer. Like friendship. At first, he had been cautious with Jungwoo, trying very hard to maintain a business relationship. But after spending many nights working together on grading god awful essays, and Jungwoo assisting him on his latest research on the Doctrine of the Affections, his TA had grown on him. To the point Kun would consider Jungwoo a friend. It had been a long time since he had a human friend and he was happy that it was Jungwoo.

The vibration of Kun’s phone had both his and Jungwoo’s attention. He checked the text he had received from Ten, reminding him that if he skipped out on bar night again, he’d use his demonic powers against the witch. With a heavy sigh, he began to rearrange the essays he was supposed to be grading.

“Let’s call it a night. Seems my plans are still on.” Kun grumbled.

Jungwoo smiled as he gathered his things. “Come on, drinking with your supernatural friends sounds fun!”

“I suppose it would be, if they weren’t a bunch of downright assholes.”

“Aren’t all friend groups assholes?”

Kun put on his coat and scarf, preparing himself for the late November chill. “It’s worse if most of the group is immortal or have special abilities. The power goes to your head, making you insufferable.”

“But they’re still your friends.” Jungwoo stated, slipping on his backpack and heading for the door.

“If you call a group of grumpy creatures who complain about their long existence friends, then yes.”

Jungwoo shrugged. “They sound like my friends honestly.”

Kun gave a small grin. “I wonder which of us has it worse.”

The witch slung his leather bag on his shoulder just as Jungwoo was walking towards his door. Kun locked his office before the two walked through the faculty building halls in silence. 

He could feel the stream of texts from his group chat going off in his pocket and knew the pricks were talking about him. He ignored it in favor of looking at a flyer for the latest symphony band concert taped to outside the elevator walls. A discussion with the band director let slip they’d be performing a piece from Debussy. Kun wasn’t fond of the composer or the French, but he would at least attend to support the department.

When the elevator came, the two entered in the same silence and it had Kun’s mind wandering back to Jungwoo’s question.  _ What was his death like?  _ Even many years after learning the truth, he still couldn’t remember. He knew of a way to reverse the memory block that was placed on him by the very witch who made him immortal. The process would be difficult and time consuming, not to mention agonizing, but not impossible. He could perform it with the help of only a few witches. And yet, If Kun was being honest, he was afraid. Afraid to see the memory himself and the horrors that would come with it. 

Funny how even an immortal being could still have fear.

The ding from the elevator snapped Kun into reality. He and Jungwoo exited the small space into the main foyer of the music department building. It was staged to look grand with marble flooring, a crystal chandelier that was starting to rust, fancy upholstery that was starting to wear down, and wall paper that Kun hated immensely. Only those who walked passed this room would know the building was rundown and the faculty among it equally so.

“Any plans for the night?” Kun asked, opening the door for Jungwoo. 

“Just a night in with the boyfriend.” Jungwoo replied, pulling out an umbrella from his bag. It had started raining in the duration of them leaving Kun’s office.

“Damn, I forgot my umbrella.” Kun sighed, pulling up the collar of his coat in hopes it would shield his face.

Jungwoo handed Kun his umbrella. “Here, take mine.”

“No, you-” Kun started to argue, giving it back.

Jungwoo put the umbrella in the other’s hands with a smile and started to back away. “I don’t need it. Lucas is just around the corner waiting for me so I can steal his.”

“Thank you, Jungwoo.” Kun surrendered, using the gifted umbrella to shield the now pouring rain. “I’ll buy you a coffee before your class tomorrow.”

Jungwoo beamed and waved goodbye. “Double shot of espresso please. Have a good night, professor.”

Kun watched as Jungwoo flipped up the hood on his jacket and ran in the opposite direction Kun had parked his car. In a matter of seconds, Kun was all alone. It was so late that the campus was dead and void of any sign of life on the paved walkways. Kun closed his eyes and listened to the symphony of noise around him. The sound of rain hitting pavement and distant noise of cars driving close by. One of the students in a practice room must have had the window open. The sweet sound of a piano met Kun’s ears subtly over the incessant tapping of the rain hitting the umbrella he was holding.

Enjoying the melody the world offered for just a moment more, Kun let the calm of it all wash over him. There were many things he loved about Portland, but the big one was the musical sounds the city had to offer. He had always been jealous of Vampires; there was so much his Witch ears couldn’t hear that a Vampire’s could. He once asked-

Kun abruptly opened his eyes, ignoring where his mind was about to go and started walking. The cold air nipping at his cheek as left behind the soft orchestra of noise.

~

“Look who decided to fucking show up!”

Kun flinched as he made his way to the table his friends were sitting at in the back. “Ten, lower your voice.”

Ten and Kun had met in the 70’s just when Kun had moved to Portland. It had taken a while for Kun to consider the demon his friend, but Ten was persistent. At first, Kun thought that Ten was after something since he was in fact a demon. A witch should never trust a demon and Kun’s history with them wasn’t all that spectacular. But Ten wasn’t like those demons. He had been born a demon instead of summoned by dark magic and those like Ten were more human than demonic spirit. In the end, Ten’s agenda had only been for Kun to be his friend and Kun had grown fond of him quicker than he’d like to admit.

“Well forgive me,” Ten rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have been so surprised if you fucking texted us back.”

“Please, it’s not like he ever remembers he has a phone.” said Yuta, giving Kun a hug as he approached. 

The Kitsune’s hugs were always a gentle welcome to Kun, despite himself not being an overly affectionate person. Kun was shocked when he was first introduced to Yuta, not having met a Kitsune ever in his long life. He truly thought they were creatures of myth, but there Yuta stood, beaming a smile that had Kun even more stunned. Kun wouldn’t lie, he was a little intimidated. But it didn’t take long for Kun to understand how harmless Yuta really was, even though being a deadly spirit creature.

Kun shook his head. “When you’re as old as I am, they become nothing more than a inconvenience.”

“I second that.” Doyoung, the only other person at the table close enough to matching Kun’s age, gave Kun a toothy grin and winked.

Doyoung was Kun’s oldest friend and vampire of the group. After becoming friends in Washington, they moved to Portland together, both needing somewhere to start new. For a while they lived in a lavish apartment, all thanks to Doyoung’s vast wealth from his old life. It wasn’t until Kun got the job at the university almost ten years prior that he decided to move out. Doyoung pretended to not take it personally, but he wouldn’t talk to Kun for a few months. It took promising to come over weekly with a bottle of scotch for Doyoung to stop giving him the cold shoulder.

Kun took a seat between Yuta and Doyoung and immediately Ten pushed a shot in his direction. He knew better than to argue with the demon and just drank the shot quickly, not even knowing what it was. It was sweet, far sweeter than Kun would have got for himself, and had a hint of lemon at the end.

“Some weird mixed shot Ten ordered for the table.” Doyoung supplied, eerily knowing the question that was on Kun’s mind. The vampire was always good at knowing what Kun was thinking and Kun was convinced Doyoung actually had some sort of secret mind reading capability. Not that Doyoung would ever admit it.

The witch cleared his throat, feeling his chest warm up nicely from the shot. “Where’s Taeil and Sicheng?”

“Maybe if you read your texts you’d know they were running late at the store.” Ten sighed, faking annoyance. 

It was Kun’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Is everything alright at the shop?” Kun asked Yuta. Taeil and Sicheng, Yuta’s witch boyfriends, owned an apothecary together.

Taeil and Sicheng were witches from the same coven that reigned over Portland. Both of them tried to get Kun to join the coven several times, but Kun understood it was no place for him. He was a lone witch and he intended to remain that way. Regardless, he was still close with them on a level that didn’t involve magic. Sicheng was also born in China, though much, much more recent than Kun, and though Sicheng left China when he was just a baby, the two bonded over their shared culture. He also enjoyed Sicheng’s witty mind and overall easy nature. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of their dramatic group.

Taeil was a whole other story. He was younger than Kun by a great deal, but he acted as if he was older, in both wisdom and humor. He had a daughter, Yerim, who Kun adored and would watch whenever he had the chance. She was only nine, but she was too bright and funny for her age. It almost made Kun wish he had a child of his own. Taeil also had a way of caring about people. He had the ability to make everyone feel like they mattered to not just him, but the world by just talking. More than once, Kun had been at the end of Taeil’s heartwarming conversations. And more than once Kun almost believed he did matter.

Yuta nodded. “Yeah, just preparing for winter solstice is all. They’ll be here soon.”

Kun nodded in return, playing with the empty shot glass. “I’m going to get a drink. Anyone want anything?”

There was a chorus of “no’s” that responded back. Kun set off for the bar, thankful that their usual drinking night was when the place was least busiest. He was able to order his go-to, a sage Gin and Tonic, within moments of reaching the bartender. While he waited, he looked around for any familiar faces. Many creatures like himself came here. A couple humans as well, but only if they were in connection with said creatures. This place was meant to be a hole-in-the-wall type of establishment that really kept itself hidden from plain sight. 

Kun recognized one of his coworkers, a professor in the science department who also happened to be a demon like Ten. The two exchanged a nod when eye contact was made, but nothing more. He also recognized a couple regulars that that he didn’t personally know, but felt at ease seeing them in their usual spots. Not a moment later he heard the ring of the bar door opening. He glanced over and smiled, seeing his two absent friends walk through. Sicheng went to Yuta’s side while Taeil walked over to where Kun was standing at the bar.

“Well now I owe Doyoung fifteen bucks.” Taeil sighed, coming over to pat Kun on the back. “I really thought you’d bail again, my friend.”

“I tried to, but Ten threatened possession if I missed another.”

“Yikes! Well I’m glad you came anyways. I wanted to talk to you about-”

“The answer is still no, Taeil.” Kun interjected.

Taeil had his hands up. “It’s just a celebration for Yule! We’re not trying to induct you into the coven. I don’t understand why you would want to celebrate alone.”

Kun shook his head just as the bartender came with his drink. He took a sip, enjoying the taste of the sage before responding. “You know why.”

“I do, but I don’t understand. The coven doesn’t care about your connection.” Kun opened his mouth to speak, but Tail continued. “Or lack thereof. You’re a witch, our blood is the same, and we want our brother with us.” 

Kun said nothing, running his finger over the rim of the glass.

Taeil gripped Kun’s arm. “Just think about it, alright? Really think about it. We will welcome you with open arms.”

He gave a nod to his friend in acknowledgment. Kun would think about it because he understood what it meant for Taeil, but he couldn’t promise the answer would change. There was too much against Kun going that went past coven acceptance. No matter how inviting those open arms would be, he would never belong and Kun had known that long ago.

“Besides,” Taeil continued. “Yerim is begging you to bring your lemon and lavender cakes to the celebration and I don’t know what will happen if she finds out you’re not coming. You wouldn’t disappoint my little girl, would you?”

Kun let out a startled laugh. “I knew there were ulterior motives.”

“Stop being an amazing baker and people will leave you alone.” Taeil joked, giving Kun a playful smile.

“Thank you for the advice.” Kun chuckled.

“I do what I can.” Taeil patted Kun on the back. “Go with the others, I’ll be over in a sec.”

Kun nodded, getting up from the bar. He moved to leave, but halted, turning back to Taeil. “Thank you, Taeil.”

Taeil continued to smile. “Anything for a brother.”

Kun’s head lowered as we walked back to the table. He wasn’t a brother to Taeil or to any witch. He hadn’t been for a very long time. He wanted to be. Kun wanted that connection with them, but he lost it the day he was reborn and Kun never gave himself that false hope that he could have it back.

“There you are gramps!” Ten cheered, clearly a little tipsy. “We just thought of a fantastic idea that you absolutely have to agree to right now.”

Kun eyed the group warily, looking to Doyoung for answers. Doyoung responded with the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, clearly enjoying whatever was about to happen, but gave Kun no answer. Kun had a feeling he was not going to like Ten’s idea.

“I’m not agreeing to anything until you tell me what it is.” Kun sighed, sitting down in his spot next to the traitorous vampire.

Ten pouted. “You’re no fun. Why do you have to suck all the fun?”

Kun rolled his eyes, having little patience for his friend’s antics. “Tell me Ten, or my answer is without a doubt no.”

“Okay fine, we’re gonna have a club night and you have to come.” Ten said quickly, his words slurring slightly.

“No.”

“Kun-”

“I refuse to go to one of your bars that is a sorry excuse for an orgy. I’m not going.”

“Okay, but just here me out!”

“No, Ten.”

“I won’t ask you to go to a club with us again if you do!” Ten rushed out, trying to get Kun to listen to what he had to say.

Kun eyed him carefully. “I don’t believe you.”

Ten’s hands shot up in defense. “I promise! Go with us this one time and I won’t ask you to come clubbing with us for like the next 100 years.”

There was a silence among everyone at the table. Kun’s eyes widened in shock as he took in Ten’s words. He loved Ten, truly. Despite the demon’s immature nature, Ten was someone he relied on wholeheartedly. But Ten was very persistent when he wanted to be. If Ten wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it.

“What’s in it for you?” Kun questioned his friend.

Ten’s eyes saddened. He reached across the table and held onto Kun’s arm. “I want you happy.”

A pause among everyone. Kun’s eyes casted down at the worn table.

“You’re not happy, Kun.” Yuta said, disrupting the silence. “And we all think that going out with us one night could bring something in your life that will at least change that unhappiness a little.”

Something in Kun understood what they were trying to get at. He looked up at everyone, an intense emotion in his eyes. “I’m not going to find a companion at a place where mortals get inebriated and sweaty for fun.”

He felt his friends shift in uneasiness. Except for Ten.

“You won’t know until you go. “ Ten said confidently. 

Kun pursed his lips. “I’m not ready to love anyone.”

Ten rolled his eyes. “Yes, you’ve been saying that repeatedly in the last 47 years I’ve known you. And probably even longer to Doyoung.” He gestured to the vampire at the table, who’s smirk from earlier was still etched into his lips. “You and your ex broke up in what, 1823? That was almost 200 years ago Kun, I think it’s time to move on.”

_ Was it time?  _

Kun was never fond of the expression “Time heals the heart”. There were some things time could just not mend and the brokeness Kun felt when his mind drifted to the bastard that hurt him was one of those things. No amount of time would be enough. 

The witch looked away from Ten, swallowing thickly before replying. “200 years to you, a young demon, might seem like plenty of time to get over someone. But to me, a man who has lived for far too long, 200 years was only yesterday.”

An awkward air hung around the table. Kun’s eyes flickered to all his friends, each of them staring down at their drinks to avoid Kun’s icy stare. Even Ten’s bold demeanour had faded away.

“But,” Kun said, looking directly at Ten. “Because I know you will keep your promise, I will go.”

Ten beamed. “Great! So this Friday-”

“I won’t be able to go until after finals.” Kun interrupted. Ten pouted in response, but Kun shrugged. “That’s my condition. I have to focus on my students. Once the semester finishes out, we can go.”

The pout was still prominent as Ten sighed. “Fine, we can wait.”

“What are we waiting for?” Taeil asked, giving a kiss to Yuta’s cheek and sliding into his seat to rejoin the group.

“Ten has managed to convince Kun to go clubbing with us.” Doyoung said, voice full of amusement.

Taeil’s eyes widened, but laughed. “I can’t imagine Kun even at a club, but if anyone can get the prude to go, it’s our demon.”

“I hope you all know that I won’t be caught dead dancing.” Kun grumbled, glaring at Taeil specifically.

“Don’t worry,” Sicheng smiled. “A couple shots and you won’t care about your old man dance moves.”

Kun’s eyes narrowed as the rest of his friends roared with laughter, but couldn’t stop the smile that was forming.

~

Kun sighed as he reached his front door. He forgot to turn his porch light on again before leaving for work. There was just a small tingle in the tips of Kun’s fingers, almost like they were lacking in blood flow. With just a glance at the unlit light, the bulb illuminated. Another sigh left him as he started to unlock the door. He didn’t like to use his magic for mundane things like turning on a light. Maybe he should invest in one of those motion sensor lights that he could just leave on. Once Kun entered through the threshold of his home, the light went out, darkening the porch once again and the tingly sensation was gone.

Kun sat down his bag, toed off his shoes by the door, and hung his coat up in the closet. As he picked up the mail that laid on the floor in front of the mail slot, he called out into his home, “Brahms?”

He listened out for a second, hearing nothing. No soft footsteps or quiet meow. The furry creature was probably fast asleep in Kun’s bed. Kun sifted through the mail as he walked into the kitchen. It was the usual bills and letters pertaining to his research. Kun was ready to toss them onto the kitchen counter to be dealt with in the morning, when he came across a purple envelope. There was no sending or return address, only his name in beautiful script. But Kun knew who it was from.

The witch sucked in a long breath, staring down at the letter. It had been a long while since he last received a letter like this. The last one was when he had been living in Washington, but even before he was in Washington, the letters would always find way to him no matter where he lived. There was no doubt that magic was how those letters found him and yet, he wondered why the man sending them never came to visit him instead.

Unable to collect himself, Kun put all the mail down, the letter included, and set out to make some tea. When his nerves were high, tea was his way of grounding himself. In the brief moment of a cup, the taste of floral herbs convinced his body and his magic that he was connected to the earth. That he had a soul.

It was as he was placing the filled kettle on the stove that he heard a soft meow from the kitchen entrance. Kun smiled as he watched a small, orange tabby cat make it’s way over to his legs, begging for his owner to pay him attention. Kun leaned down and scratched under the cat’s chin, earning him a warm purr.

“Did you have a nice day?” The witch asked the furry creature.

Brahms responded with nudging Kun’s hand for more pets.

“Important cat business I presume.” Kun chuckled, giving in to his cat’s demands. 

He had found Brahms in a shelter not too far from where he lived. After a few days of living alone in his new house he quickly felt, well, alone. In all his years, it was the first time Kun didn’t have another person to share a home with. That got to him a little because he didn’t know how to function completely on his own. He didn’t want to take in a roommate; he enjoyed his solitude too much and it wasn’t easy to find creatures you could room with. Adopting a cat was his next best option. 

Brahms was the first cat he laid eyes on at the shelter. He was a scrawny thing in need of love as he meowed out to Kun and Kun knew that he could look at 100 cats, but still pick Brahms to take home with him. And it was one of the best decisions Kun ever made because the fluffy orange cat became not only his furry companion, but a therapist who couldn’t judge him and a reason to bail out of events he didn’t want to go to.

Kun sat down crisscrossed, pulling Brahms in his lap. The cat minded little, continuing to bump his head against Kun’s hand. They stayed like that until the whistle from the kettle started to go off. Kun gave Brahm a kiss on the head and rose from the floor. Brahms protested with a meow, as he was no longer getting any sort of affection.

“Needy cat.” Kun said, shaking his head with a grin.

Within a few moments, Kun sat in his living room, steaming mug of lavender tea in his hands and the purple letter laid out on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes were trained on the letter, wavering on what to do. Before, he would have torn through it the second it touched his fingers. But that was then and Kun was not the same from when his last letter was received. It was that last letter that changed everything for him. Kun couldn’t handle any more bad news from his friend who hadn’t written to him in almost 200 years.

“What should I do Brahms?” He asked the cat that was curled up next to him. “Should I open it or leave it for another day?”

Brahms looked up at his owner and blinked.

“Neither option is good.” Kun sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes.

He took a taste of his tea and felt a pleasant warmth spread through him. His fingers started to tingle a little, but the tingle moved all the way up to Kun’s spine. A wave of calmness washed over Kun and the letter became of little concern to him. Each new sip made him feel lighter and more connected to the world around him. The tingle in his spine was just on the edge of overwhelming, but Kun didn’t care. To him, this was magic.

The feeling lasted a couple minutes after he finished the lavender tea and exhaustion began to creep into him. Goosebumps formed on his skin. Kun wasn’t sure if it was from the cold of the room or the eerie feeling of emptiness that filled him after the fake connection disappeared. Not in the mood to deal with the lingering disappointment and nerves, Kun pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over his body, making sure to not cover Brahms, and nestled against the cushions. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep and the letter remained unopened.

~

A loud, insistent banging startled Kun from his sleep. He jumped up from the couch, standing in a fighting stance. The sudden movement scared Brahms, who scuttled away to somewhere else in the house. Kun felt his fingertips tingle in warning. It took another round of banging for Kun to realize that it was coming from the front door. Cautiously, Kun walked down the hall towards the door. The banging got louder and he was ready to blow away whoever was standing behind it, but the voice that called out for him made him instantly relax.

“I can feel you there Kun, open the damn door!” Taeil yelled through the wooden barrier.

Kun rushed over to open the door and was greeted not only by Taeil’s worried face, but Sicheng and other witches he recognized as well.

“Thank god, you’re okay.” Taeil let out a breath of relief and grabbed Kun’s arm, pushing him into his own home.

“What is going on?” Kun questioned, anxiety coming back.

“Dejun had a vision.” Taeil replied, rushing to the windows to peak out the curtains. 

“What did he see?”

The rest of the witches walked in, locking the door behind them. Dejun came up to Kun, panic written all over his features.

“Vampires are on their way over here.” Dejun rushed out.

Kun’s eyes widened. “Are you certain?”

Dejun nodded. “I don’t know why or how much longer we have, but they’ll surround the house and one of them talks to you. That’s all I saw.”

Fear filled Kun. Not at the prospect of vampires closing in on his home, potentially coming to hurt him, but towards the vampire who wanted to speak with him. 

Kun gripped Dejun’s shoulders, desperation in his eyes. “What did the vampire look like?” 

Dejun looked taken aback. “He-”

“They’re here!” Guanheng, one of the other witches called out.

“Fuck,” Taeil cursed. “How were we surrounded so quickly? We don’t even have any charms up.” 

“The house is charmed against vampires.” Kun mentioned, pushing his way to the window. “They cannot get in unless I give permission.”

Kun looked out the window and sure enough, there were several people standing outside. Kun lived in a rather secluded area; those outside were not just pedestrians standing around. He searched the faces of the vampires, but they were too far away for Kun to recognize any of them.

_ Ding Dong! _

Kun’s breath stilled.

He moved from the window, but Taeil gripped his arm.

“Don’t, they could hurt you.” Taeil warned.

Kun looked at his friend, a pit forming in his stomach. “We don’t know for certain. I need to know their business.”

He pulled himself from Taeil’s grasp and made his way back to the door that the witches had walked through not even a few minutes prior. He gestured to Guanheng and Sicheng and whispered, “Stay close to me.”

Each step he took to the door felt heavy and the feeling in his stomach intensified. Kun’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He hoped that whichever vampire wished to speak to him, it wasn’t the one he was most afraid of. When Kun reached the door, a quiet knock came from the other side. Slowly, Kun unlocked the deadbolt and opened it. The creak form the aged hinges was the only sound that could be heard, followed by the sharp intake made by Kun.

Two vampires stood on the porch. A pink haired vampire positioned behind a black haired one and there was no mistaking them for anything else. They were dangerously beautiful in a way only vampires could be; milk skin and alluring faces. Kun could even smell their naturally perfumed scents that screamed as a warning to him. He forgot how threatening that scent could be since the only vampire he surrounded himself with was Doyoung. 

Kun felt the tiniest bit of relief. The bastard wasn’t there, but that relief was short lived. Someone else he knew was standing in front of him.

Kun straightened, looking at the black haired vampire. His features were sharp and regal, but his eyes were soft. Long ago, they were one of the kindest eyes Kun had ever know. How things had changed.

“Hello Taeyong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving the first chapter a shot! I'll try to update weekly if I can since I'm on summer break. If you wanna yell at me about anything my twitter is @bunnynpeachie. Hit me up if you have any questions!


End file.
